


A Meeting Of Hearts

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> After Lady Sybil’s shocking announcement that she is going to marry the chauffeur the Dowager Duchess has her for tea and some talk.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #8 at <a href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b> “Encourage your sense of daring”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Of Hearts

**Title: A Meeting Of Hearts**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Downton Abbey  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 627  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #8 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** “Encourage your sense of daring”  
 **Summary:** After Lady Sybil’s shocking announcement that she is going to marry the chauffer the Dowager Duchess has her for tea and some talk.

 **A Meeting Of Hearts**  
Lady Sybil took a deep breath as she entered the sitting room of the Dowager Duchess. The woman may be her beloved Granny but she was still a force of nature. She braced herself for the lecture she knew was coming.

“Sybil dear come sit. I have sent for tea.” Lady Grantham said as she waved her hand to the chair on the other side of the low table.

“Granny, you are not going to talk me out of it. I love Tom and we are going to be married.” Lady Sybil said defensively as she sat down.

“I just want to understand. That is all.” The older woman said. “Why this young man? Are there no others for you to choose from?”

“That isn’t what it is and you know it.” Lady Sybil said. “Yes I could choose a safe, titled young man that father would approve of but there are so few after the war. Besides none of them make me feel as Tom does. I do love him.”

The Dowager Duchess frowned at her youngest granddaughter. “What do you know of love? You are just barely out of the nursery.”

“I know that he values me and I, him. I know that when I am with him my heart quickens and my mind is full.” Lady Sybil said. “We talk and he listens to me. We debate and we agree in equal measure. He sees me as a person. Granny, it is the most wonderful thing.”

“These plans he has for the two of you, how solid are they?” The older woman stared her down.

“Very. Everything is put in place. He has the job at the paper already and I can look for a nursing job while the banns are being read. We will live on our own. It will have to be modest of course but that doesn’t matter as long as we are together.” Lady Sybil said with a smile on her face.

“I worry that he is now so good an influence on you. He seems to encourage your sense of daring. Ever since he has been at Downton, you have been more spirited. The wild clothes and the politics.”

“I am my own person.” Lady Sybil said. “As far as the politics, I like to be involved in the world. I have seen more than most as a nurse. I have had a real job. I know what it is like to work hard and I am not afraid of it.”

The Dowager Duchess looked down at the floor. She didn’t want to her granddaughter to see the pride she had in her eyes. She saw that Sybil was stronger than the family gave her credit. She knew it would be alright now.

The old woman looked up finally and nodded. “I see there is no changing your mind. I just wanted to be sure you had thought it all out properly.”

“I have.” Lady Sybil smiled. “Please be happy for me, Granny.”

“I will try to be.” Her Granny said. “That box there on the table. Open it.”

Lady Sybil opened the small wooden box on the table. Inside was a gold wedding ring. “It’s beautiful, Granny.”

“I wasn’t sure he would be able to buy you a proper one.” The Dowager Duchess said. “This was mine and now it is yours. Whatever you do don’t tell your sisters. They will be upset that I have chosen to give it to you.”

Lady Sybil got up and threw her arms around her Granny and hugged her. “I will never tell and I will cherish it always. I am glad you understand.”

Her Granny hugged her back. “I don’t but I love you and that is all that matters.”  
       



End file.
